Aylla Tamsen
Aylla Tamsen was a private serving under the Gamma Company PMC, having been 'recruited' into Gamma's ranks after an infiltration mission gone awry. Background MIMICRY Aylla origins are as bizarre as they are unlikely. Born to a typical American household, an otherwise normal would soon find herself taken from her home, seemingly never to be seen again. Little did her parents know, she was taken by North Korean agents, considered a suitable subject for the highly secretive MIMICRY task force. She was intended to serve as one of many sleeper agents hiding in plain sight in either South Korea or the United States, ready to wreak havoc upon an unsuspecting populace. 'Hyuun-Sook', as she as called, was immediately brainwashed into the North Korean ideology, being told of the superiority of the North over all other countries. She was trained to be extremely obedient, often punished harshly for even the most minute of mistakes. This training would continue until she was considered ready to become a full asset in ''MIMICRY, ''forcing Hyuun to adapt or suffer greatly. Capture and Interrogation As the 2010's rolled around, Hyuun, now a growing teen, was in the midst of being ready to transfer to her first assignment. Given the name of 'Aylla Tamsen', Hyuun was expected to masquerade as an American living in Seoul, prepared to live a normal life in the democratic south, and act upon the KPA's wishes when necessary. However, once Aylla had gotten far enough to infiltrate into Seoul, she was almost immediately hunted down by an unknown group, soon discovering them to be one of the new PMC's that came about as a result of the War Economy. It was here that Aylla was interrogated, a simple discussion taking place between her and Irene Blake, a 'recruiter' for the small mercenary group known as Gamma Company. They talked for hours about their current predicament, Blake slowly convincing Aylla that she could trust her. Before too long, Blake gave Aylla an ultimatum; She could join Gamma, and abandon her almost abusive North Korean roots for a new and improved life with the fledgling PMC, or she could be simply given to the South Koreans, a "Waste of your talent" in Blake's own words. With the 'choice' presented to her, Aylla joined the PMC, realizing that her previous ties were now broken irredeemably, taking the name Aylla to signify this. Under New Management Personality and Traits Aylla was usually quiet, often with a grim demeanor. Oftentimes, during her training, she was prone to violent outbursts, though they quickly faded with sufficient punishment. Despite this, she still on occasion found herself growing increasingly violent during combat, to the point where it began to compromise her efficiency. Despite this however, Aylla was quite stealthy when needed, as demonstrated during some of her stealth and assassination ops with Gamma Company. Aylla began to develop a seemingly fatalistic approach to life, believing that she would die in combat at some point before the war was over. As a result, this transpired in her seeming disregard for her own safety, often taking risky or highly dangerous decisions during combat. Despite her disregard for her own life, she highly valued the lives of other soldiers, often taking the utmost care in making sure that they survive. This is thought to have come as a result of seeing her entire family die, thus resulting in her protective nature towards others. At the same time, despite being practically forced into the PMC, she held a bizarre form of respect for it, as it had managed to find her something useful to do with her life, without treating her so harshly as her former North Korean 'allies'. This sense of duty became the major reason why she never left the rather spartan lifestyle, remaining with the PMC's despite having ample opportunities to do so. Trivia * Aylla's appearance and name were taken from two characters from seperate sites the author is a part of.